


Disbelief

by Artemis-M (dicyfer)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Scully POV, almost a poem, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicyfer/pseuds/Artemis-M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder struggles with doubt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a scene from a season 5 episode, but I can no longer remember which one. Written impulsively. Hardly edited. Enjoy.

Stop covering your face. Your hands cannot unsee, cannot block the thoughts that, vividly, torture the mind, the sweat drenched fingers slipping lids and burning, like the images, away truth.

Please stop, you radiate denial in sonic waves,  but even worse,  you let it stutter and mourn itself in half. Pieces, stretched bloody, unsnapped tendrils.

I cannot help you. I can peel your shivering hands away, pry open your lids and fill the voids in your irises with sounds, combinations of consonants and vowels designed to comfort and pull you to me. I can touch my lips to your shimmering skin, but I can never taste your agony. I can press my fingertips to the sides of your head, cover yours, and let my pressure press out the pain. I will fail. You won’t let me.

 

You cover your face as if you are part of the lie, you’ve stared at it so long you can no longer distinguish your own reflection. There’s no mirror here, but the palms of your hands might begin to serve if you don’t remove them soon. What if you opened your eyes, what would you see in their lines? This one is your life line, it says how long you’ll live. This one tells you who you’ll marry. Don’t get lost in the fabrication of myth. This fold is your sister. This wrinkle is me. But where are you in this bogus map? See, there’s nothing there. Open your eyes. Take your hands away. Please.


End file.
